Improper
by HappyDance123
Summary: 13-year-old Ginny can't wait to grow up. So when she moves into Grimmauld Place with the elegant and handsome Sirius Black, how is she supposed to resist his charm?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything from the HP books belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Hey! I'm Marvelous-Light07, obviously. I've always liked the pairing of Ginny/Sirius. The fact that it's so scandelous and wrong is what drew me in, I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! I've spent a lot of time working to perfect it.

And without further ado...

**Improper**

Ginny's POV:

The door to Grimmauld Place was flung open before Mr. Weasley even had a chance to knock, and Sirius greeted the redheaded family and the bushy-haired brunette with his million-dollar grin. He looked much happier than the last time Ginny had seen him; his gray eyes were shining with a happiness she had not known he possessed, and his barklike laugh cut the humid summer-night air as he ushered his guests in.

It was three days after term had ended. The last few weeks had been harrying on all of the Order members: at the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament Harry had been transported to an old graveyard and witnessed Voldemort's return. The biggest problem was that the Ministry was refusing to believe it. The pigheads sitting behind the desks were turning a blind eye while the most dangerous and evil wizard of the century slowly regained more and more power.

Hermione had arrived the day before, and early that morning they had gotten up to pack for Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had given them a note so they would be able to see the place and enter it, and there they stood.

"Thanks again for letting us use the house as-" Mr. Weasley began, but Sirius cut him off.

"Not at all, Arthur!" he chuckled, giving him a slap on the back. "Always glad to have company... especially when I'm back in this place..."

Suddenly Sirius's gray eyes clouded over with a kind of haze, and Ginny knitted her eyebrows; something was wrong with him.

"Anyway," he muttered, shaking his head and putting a grin back on his face, "shall I show you around?"

While Sirius showed them around, Ginny couldn't help but notice how incredibly good-looking he was. She supposed it was wrong to think about a grown man that way, but she couldn't help it; he was nearly irresistible.

Ginny had never really thought much of herself: she was very small, which caused her to look even younger than she already did, with large brown eyes like her mother's, a few freckles, and fire-red hair. She was 13 and would be 14 in August, a day she was already counting down to. She was incredibly impatient to grow up, and it didn't help that she was the youngest and only girl in her family, causing her mother to treat her like a baby.

"And this," Sirius announced with a relish, "is Hermione and Ginny's room."

Ginny was knocked out of her daydreaming when she heard her name. Then she realized everyone, including Sirius, was staring at her.

"W-What?" she stammered.

"Your room," Sirius replied. "This is it."

"Oh," Ginny said, bemused. "Right."

She followed Hermione over the threshold and entered the dingy room. Two candles were burning on a nightstand between two beds. The beds were low to the ground, and their quilts had holes in them.

"I know it needs a bit of remodeling," Sirius murmured, running a hand through his elegant black hair. "But we can get started on that tomorrow."

Ginny turned her head and smiled politely back at him.

"If you need anything, girls, just call," he went on. "I'll be there faster than you can say 'Galloping Hippogriffs!'"

"Thanks, Sirius," Hermione giggled.

"Off to Ron's room! And Harry's, when he gets here," Sirius commanded, climbing the steps.

"He doesn't act much like a grown-up, does he?" Ginny asked Hermione as she unzipped her suitcase. "He acts sort of like an overgrown kid."

"I guess," Hermione replied, sitting on her bed and sighing. "What should we do now?"

"I want to explore the house," Ginny suggested.

"Can you wait 'till tomorrow? It sounds like we'll be doing of lot of 'exploring', the way Sirius is talking."

Ginny shrugged and lay down on her bed. She crossed her feet at the ankles and stayed that way, lost in thought.

"What're you thinking about?" Hermione questioned, staring confusedly at the glazed look on Ginny's face.

"Nothin'," Ginny muttered. She took a deep breath and let it out. "How 'bout we see what everyone else is doing?"

"Okay," Hermione agreed brightly, sitting up on her elbows and pushing herself off the bed. As she was closer to the door, she waited for Ginny to catch up and then galloped down the stairs.

Fred and George were sitting by the fire in the kitchen, whispering and fighting over something stringy; Mrs. Weasley was fussing over pots and pans at the counter; and Sirius was trying to convince her that she needn't do everything on her own. Hermione sat down at the table and grabbed an edition of _The Daily Prophet._

Ginny, having learned everything that was going on in the Wizarding World by listening to her parents talking late at night, had no interest in the paper. Instead, she climbed the steps back up to the landing of her bedroom. She decided to tramp on up and find out what else there was to see.

She passed the landing to Ron's room, Fred and George's room, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room, and then came upon a room that looked like it had been empty a while. A sign on the door announced that it belonged to R.A.B. Ginny decided to pass that room up.

Finally she made it to the last landing. This had to be Sirius's room. She entered it to find that it mirrored everything about Sirius's personality that she had learned so far: bikini-clad Muggle women, Gryffindor-everything upon the walls, photographs, and just... everything. Knowing she shouldn't be so nosy, she crossed the room and entered Sirius's bathroom. Cologne littered the counter, and Ginny held a bottle up to her nose and sniffed- it smelled just like Sirius. She placed it back on the counter and picked up another.

"And what are you doing?" asked an amused voice to Ginny's left.

Ginny jumped a mile high and dropped the bottle. It shattered at her feet and the contents flew everywhere.

"_Reparo_," Sirius muttered, and the bottle repaired itself, though the liquid remained on the floor. Sirius vaccumed it up with his wand and rose to look back at Ginny, who was bouncing from heel to heel.

"I'm not mad," Sirius assured her, placing the bottle on the counter and smiling at the frightened girl. "Why were you smelling my cologne?"

"Uh..." Ginny said, looking at her feet and scratching her arm. "Just curious."

Sirius laughed. "I see. Like my room?"

Ginny met his eyes for the first time and asked in a quiet, innocent voice, "Why are there girls on your wall?"

Sirius laughed again and said, "You'll understand when you're older."

"No!" Ginny replied with surprising force. "I can understand _now_."

Sirius stopped laughing. "Well, if you can understand so well, figure it out yourself," he responded. Then, perhaps realizing how utterly childish he sounded, he smiled and said,"C'mon. There's butterbeer waiting down in the kitchen."

Ginny's stomach rumbled at the thought of a bottle of warm butterbeer, even if it was summer, and she allowed Sirius to lead her back down. Before they entered the kitchen, though, she murmured, "But I really didn't mean to be nosy, Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "It's fine, Sweetheart. I don't have anything to hide."

Ginny's heart swelled when Sirius addressed her with the lovely name, and she rushed into the kitchen to receive a butterbeer before her brothers and Hermione drank it all. Sirius, blinking back confusion, entered the room after her with no idea what he had gotten himself into.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So.. what do you think? I promise, if people like this story (and _review_) I'm not going to abandon it. As an eighth grader I do get a lot of homework, though, so I might not update a whole lot. But I'll try! I'm up for critism and suggestions.

M-L07


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short. I think it needs to be, though. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer than both of them! It will probably be up tonight or tomorrow, unless something happens. Thanks for the reviews! It helps when I have feedback. 

Improper:

Sirius's POV:

Sirius was lying on his bed. His left leg was lying flat on the bed while his right was propped on a pillow. His head was held upright by his hands behind his head. He uttered a deep sigh. 

It was so incredibly wrong, he knew it. But he just couldn't resist the girl's... He didn't quite know. Her charm? Beauty? Whatever it was, Sirius was entranced.

He looked around his room, frowning slightly as his gaze fell upon the bikini-clad Muggle women. Ginny had asked why he had those women up there. She didn't even understand THAT (though at 13, he could distinctly remember understanding perfectly well why, but that was the difference between males and females, he guessed). She was so young... much too young for him. a thirty-five year old man. And yet, she didn't seem too young when she looked up at him with her big brown eyes...

Sirius sunk into a fitful sleep, tossing about as his dream quickly turned into a full-on nightmare.

"Sirius?"

Sirius was jerked out of sleep as he heard a soft voice whisper his name into the darkness.

"Ughh?" he questioned, sitting up and blinking confusedly.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked hesitantly. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"Imaright," he murmured, his voice still thick with sleep.

Ginny crossed the room and sat on his bed beside him, looking a bit uncertain. "What was it about?"

"What?" Sirius questioned.

"Your nightmare," Ginny pushed. "What was it about? It always helps me sleep better when I tell someone about it."

Sirius chuckled a bit and looked away from her beautiful face. "No," I muttered. "I couldn't tell you that."

"Why?" Ginny wondered in a hurt tone.

'Because you were the nightmare,' Sirius thought vaguely, but he didn't say anything.

"Come on," the girl whined, playing with a loose string on his bedsheets. "I won't tell anyone, and I won't laugh or think you're silly."

Sirius willed himself not to look back into her eyes, knew he wouldn't be able to control himself once he did, he but couldn't help it. His gray eyes held her brown ones in a stare-down. After a few moments Sirius realized that Ginny wasn't going to give up, and ripped his gaze away.

"What's wrong?" Ginny whispered, cupping Sirius's face in her small hand.

"Nothing," Sirius replied, gently removing the hand that was sending chills up his spine and shaking his head a bit to clear it. He tried to put on a convincing smile. "Let's get you back to bed."

"I can put myself back to bed," Ginny said, but she didn't move.

Sirius sighed. "What is it you want?"

"Nothing," Ginny mimicked Sirius, and she strode from the room.

Sirius lay back on his pillows and stared out his window at the square below, but he wasn't really seeing it. All he could think about was the red mane of hair that had just disappeared around the corner, but was still burned into his retinas.

----

Okay so I'm about to start on the third chapter now, while I'm in the mood. I hope this chapter wasn't too terrible... I just thought I should show Sirius's side of the story!

M-L07


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long! But some stuff did come up and I was just extremely busy!

Improper:

Ginny's POV:

The sun outside Grimmauld Place was sinking lower and lower in the sky, sending out little bands of colors across the sky. Ginny smiled softly as she gazed at the lavender streak, tracing it with her finger through the window. Everything around her was quiet for a change, and it was nice to be able to just sit and think.

It didn't last long, however. Suddenly a loud BOOM was heard from somewhere above, and Ginny had a strong feeling it had to do with the stringy things that could often be seen in Fred and George's hands. She rolled her eyes and sat up straight, tearing her eyes away from the beautiful colors outside the window. She thought how terrible it must be for Sirius to be trapped in the putrid house all the time, knowing he wouldn't see another sunset without glass separating them for a long time.

Slowly she rose and made her way down to the kitchen. She found Ron and Hermione sitting at the table talking in whispers. When she approached they quickly hushed and began eating their previously untouched sugar cookies.

"Ooh, did Mum make cookies?" she asked, annoyed by their secrets but willing to overlook it.

"Yeah," Ron replied. "There's some on the plate on the dish dresser."

Ginny crossed the room, picked it up, and was just about to turn around and bite into it when Sirius waltzed gracefully into the room.

"On second thought," Ginny muttered, "I'm not all that hungry." She placed the cookie back on the plate. 

She sat down at the table beside Ron, and Sirius sat down across from them.

"Sirius..." Ron murmured. "When is Harry coming?"

Sirius sighed. "Probably not for while, but don't you dare go telling him that. We're trying to keep him safe."

Hermione looked down at the cookie in her hand and took a tiny bite. Ron was about to speak when the doorbell rang.

"I miss him, too," Sirius confirmed, patting the table and rising. "Bye, Hermione, Ron... Ginny."

When Sirius exited an unnatural quiet overtook the kitchen. All of the children were obsorbed in his or her own thoughts. Only when Sirius reentered the kitchen with Professor Lupin did everyone cheer up.

"What are you doing here!" Ron demanded at once.

"Well, it's the Order's headquarters, isn't it?" Lupin chuckled, hands in his pockets. "Just dropping off information for Sirius."

Sirius handed Lupin a gillywater and then poured one for himself.

"If you don't mind, we'd like a little privacy," he went on further.

"Ah, I don't see why we're being so secretive," Sirius announced. "They're way more mature than Molly gives them credit for."

Lupin gave Sirius a sharp look.

"Okay, Moony, I get it," Sirius muttered, taking a sip of gillywater.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rose and left the room unwillingly and almost tripped over Fred and George at the threshold of the kitchen. The twins put their fingers to their lips as Ron shut the door, gesturing to a bunch of stringy things in George's lap.

"So are we about to find out the source of all the explosions over the last few days?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows raised.

George nodded. "Extendable ears," he muttered, inserting one of them in his left ear and chunking them toward everyone else. "Now shut up so we can hear."

Ginny inserted the small ear into her own and nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Lupin talking quite clearly, though she knew he was on the other side of the kitchen.

"They're after it, Padfoot," Lupin murmured."Arthur says he's seen Lucius Malfoy hanging around those doors too often. The question is when, and how, they plan on stealing it."

"Ah, Moony," Sirius replied loudly, and Lupin shushed him. "They'll never get it. They aren't strong enough yet."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Sirius," Lupin replied. "They're getting stronger every day, and You-Know-Who really wants it."

"Is that all you had to tell me?" Sirius asked in a tone that sounded almost bored.

"Yes," Lupin replied, and Ginny could almost see him scowling. "I have to go now. Bye, Sirius."

"Bye, Remus!" Sirius called after him.

Lupin's footsteps grew louder, and the children quickly ran for the staircase. Ginny had just barely hidden herself behind a statue when Lupin crossed the hall and disappeared into the twlight.

---

A/N- Okay, so that one was longer! Once again, terribly sorry for the wait. But wouldn't you rather it be better and not forced? Okay... please review! And favorite it if you like it.

M-L07


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, you didn't have to wait THAT long, did you?

Improper:

Ginny's POV:

It was the middle of the night, and Ginny was slowly descending the stairs. It was completely dark, and she couldn't see a thing. Grimmauld Place might have been creepy during the day, but that was nothing compared to how creepy it was at night. The blurry outlines of the heads of the old house elves on the wall was enough to make Ginny run back to her room screaming. She was seriously considering this option when she bumped into something very solid and stumbled backward, crying out.

A wand was lit and Ginny covered her eyes with her hands. Through her fingers she could see the slightly blurry face of Sirius. Her heart, which had been beating wildly a second before, seemed to stop.

"Are you all right?" Sirius questioned, holding out a hand to help Ginny up.

Ginny accepted the help and was pulled to her feet. They were then overwhelmed by a huge awkward silence which neither of them could seem to break. Ginny scratched the inside of her left ankle with her right big toe but kept looking straight into Sirius's eyes- they were like a magnet. Her face turned blood red.

"So," Sirius finally muttered. "What're you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny replied.

"So you decided to take a stroll through the completely dark house?"

"Well," Ginny replied, feeling utterly foolish, "I was going to go sit in front of the fire in the kitchen."

"Ah," said Sirius.

"What were you doing?"

"I was actually reading in front of the fire in the kitchen." He lifted his left hand, and Ginny noticed a copy of The Daily Prophet was rolled up in it. "I was going up to get a quill to make a note of things."

"Oh," was all Ginny could thing of to say. She instantly cursed herself for being so stupid. She'd ended the conversation, and Sirius would probably go get his quill and not come back down.

"If you really can't sleep, I would enjoy some company," Sirius said after a moment or two, much to Ginny's surprise.

"Okay," Ginny said.

Sirius turned as if to head for the kitchen, but Ginny stayed put.

"What about your quill?" she asked.

"Oh," Sirius said. He muttered something, and a quill zoomed down the stairs and into his outstretched hand. "Got it covered."

They entered the kitchen, and Sirius went to sit at the table. While he unrolled the Prophet and began scratching something down, Ginny lay down on the hearth and stretched.

"You are so like a cat," Sirius commented after a moment.

Ginny lifted her head and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Sirius replied, shaking his head and looking back down at the newspaper.

"No," Ginny said, getting up and going toward him. She hated when people started to say something and then stopped. "What?"

"Well," Sirius went on, rather reluctantly it seemed, "The fire just sort of makes you go limp."

He sounded like he wasn't quite telling the whole story, but Ginny let it go. She then realized that she was standing awkwardly in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she decided to ask, hoisting herself up on the table to sit in front of him.

"Just business," Sirius replied. "Order stuff."

"Can I see?"

"I don't think Molly would like that much," Sirius replied. "Besides, it's nothing big."

"Well, if it's nothing big, why won't you tell me?"

Sirius looked her straight in the eyes, and Ginny sensed that Sirius was weighing his options. Then he said, "There's this... weapon."

Ginny felt her eyes grow wide. "Weapon?" she questioned.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "And we're trying to figure out how much Voldemort knows about it."

"How does writing down things in the newspaper help?"

"Well," Sirius began, "we want to see if Voldemort can get any information from it."

"Oh," Ginny replied. Then she whispered, "Is Harry in danger? At his aunt and uncle's, I mean."

"He's being followed," Sirius replied, his eyes still boring into hers. "He's safe."

"Oh," Ginny said, silently cursing herself for her lack of conversational skills.

There was silence for a moment, and Ginny was about to ask if Harry knew he was being followed when suddenly Sirius's lips were on hers.

--

A/N: Review please!!

M-L07 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I didn't keep you hanging that long!! Aren't you so proud of me?? haha ok I'll shut up now and get to the story because none of you are probably reading this anyway

**Improper:**

Sirius's POV:

Why?! Why, why, _why_ did he do that?! Sirius pulled away and ran his face down his hands, trying to gain some control. He looked up to see Ginny staring at him with large brown eyes full of innocent wonder about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling on the stubble on his chin and still trying to figure out what had happened himself.

"Why?" Ginny asked tentatively. "So you don't like me?"

"What?" Sirius questioned, raising his head and looking straight into her eyes. Oh God, her eyes...

"You don't like me?" Ginny repeated, playing with the hem of her nightshirt.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked for further confirmation, and Ginny let her hand fall.

"Well usually when someone kisses someone, it means they like them!" she explained shortly, her eyes afire with annoyance.

"Ginny... You're thirteen."

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Ginny replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring at Sirius.

"I can't like you. It's wrong."

"Well I like you!" she confirmed.

Sirius once again let his face fall into his hands and massaged his temples for a moment. Then he straightened up and took Ginny's small hands in his.

"We can't do this," he said. "Do you know how much trouble we'd both be in if we were caught?"

"I thought Sirius Black was a Marauder," Ginny whispered. "I thought he didn't care if he could get caught. And I thought he liked me."

Ginny tried to jump off the table, but Sirius caught her wrist and held her back.

"Let go!" Ginny demanded, trying to tug out of his grasp. "If you're scared of getting caught just let me effing go!"

"We have to get some things straight here, Gin," Sirius said. He caught her around her waist and placed her easily back on the table. "Please talk to me."

"No," Ginny replied.

"Okay... then I'll do the talking."

Ginny said nothing, and Sirius sighed. He didn't really know where to begin.

"Ginny... I'm the adult here, and should never, ever have kissed you."

"But why?" Ginny begged of him. "It's just a kiss."

"But it's wrong, it's... it's improper! It-"

Before Sirius knew it, Ginny had wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and was kissing him. Sirius, using all his willpower, unwrapped her hands and pulled away.

"We can't," Sirius whispered harshly.

"Why not?" asked Ginny. "There must have been some reason you kissed me! Don't you like me?!"

And Sirius decided he would just have to be honest.

"Yes, Ginny, I like you. I like you very, very much, and you are a very beautiful girl. But we can't do this. It's not right. You are so young..."

"I'm not some little kid, Sirius," Ginny disagreed, and Sirius nearly forgot his argument when she spoke his name. He shook his head.

"You are," he replied.

"I don't kiss like one," she promised.

Sirius froze. He had learned a few minutes before that that was very true, but he had to remember that he was no longer in fourth year. He was no longer a Marauder! He was an adult now...

"Please," Ginny whimpered in his ear.

Sirius closed his eyes and groaned. He was definitely going to regret this.

Ginny's POV:

Ginny woke up early the next morning and sat up on her elbow to see that Hermione was still asleep. She got out slowly, tiptoed across the room, and changed into day clothes (a too-small T-shirt and jean shorts). She was about to leave when Hermione stirred.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," Ginny greeted her.

"What time is it?"

"Dunno. Probably like seven or something."

"Too early..." Hermione mumbled, but she got up anyway.

Ginny waited patiently for Hermione to dress, and the two girls headed downstairs together.

"I think we..." Ginny trailed off as she caught sight of Sirius sitting at the kitchen table but quickly regained her composure. "Yeah. Yeah, sounds good."

"What sounds good?" Hermione questioned, but Mrs. Weasley bustled up to them then and got them started on setting the table.

Ginny was pretty quiet while they ate. Unlike Sirius, she wasn't really worried about getting caught. She wanted to kiss him again as soon as she could, but she knew they could only do that when everyone else was asleep.

She slowly lifted a last bite of eggs to her mouth and chewed slowly. She could feel Sirius looking at her, and her cheeks burned. Why Sirius wanted to kiss her, she had no idea. But, if he really did want to, why should she stop him? Even though everyone she knew would probably tell her it was wrong, it felt so _right_.

"Ginny!"

Ginny was knocked back into the real world by Hermione's frustrated voice.

"Huh?" she questioned.

She looked around and realized Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were the only other people in the room.

"Breakfast is over," Hermione told her.

Ginny went to the sink to wash her dish, going through every moment from the night before in her head. Her heart beat faster as she thought of it, and goosebumps erupted on her arms.

Yes. This was _definitely_ right.


End file.
